Entre les lignes
by kaneda26
Summary: Serie de mini one shots dont voici le premier dans un genre un peu différent de mes fics habituelles. Second mini one shot ajouté. Troisième ajouté aussi.
1. Possession

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yu Yu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi

Couple : On prend les mêmes et on recommence !

Disclaimer : Non, sont pas à moi !

Note : Je sais, je sais, j'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de nouvelles fics en juin. Sauf que là, c'est une toute toute petite fic, un peu sous la forme d'un poème. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire ou plutôt, c'est à vous de la construire avec ce que vous lisez dans et entre les lignes, donc à vous de faire preuve d'un peu d'imagination. Sans doute que d'autres mini one-shots seront ajoutés au fil de l'inspiration.

-----

**Entre les lignes :** **_Possession_**

**_-----_**

Je n'ai jamais rien eu qui soit à moi. Il n'y a jamais rien eu pour moi.

Alors quand j'ai reçu quelque chose pour la première fois, je me suis promis que jamais je ne la perdrais. Jamais on ne me l'enlèverait. Jamais.

C'est à moi. C'est la seule chose qui soit à moi.

Kurama, je ne te laisserais jamais partir.

**-----**

« Kurama, ce que tu me donnes, c'est quoi ? C'est de l'amour ?

-Je suppose que non, ce n'est pas de l'amour.

-De l'affection ?

-Je ne pense pas, Hiei. Ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors comment ça s'appelle ?

-Ca n'a sans doute pas de nom. »

-----

Ca pourrait avoir des milliers de noms. Amour. Affection. Amitié. Tendresse. Passion.

Mais aussi d'autres noms. Compassion. Pitié.

Hiei n'a jamais rien voulu, jamais rien désiré. Avant moi.

Je suis la seule chose qu'il veut.

Mais je ne lui donnerais aucun mot.

-----

**FIN **

-----


	2. Eclosion

Auteur : kaneda26.

Note : Il n'y a dans cette fic que le point de vue de Kurama.

-----

**Entre les lignes : _Eclosion._**

-----

Le cœur de Hiei est semblable à une fleur.

Une fleur que je ne verrais jamais éclore.

Même si je sais ce que je suis.

Je suis le soleil.

Je suis l'eau.

Je suis la terre.

Sans moi, son cœur dépérirait.

Sans moi, pas de Hiei.

Les pétales sont resserrées,

Elles ne s'ouvriront pas.

Pas avant que je ne meure.

Ce sera à ce moment qu'il saura

A quel point je suis son soleil,

Je suis son eau, sa terre.

Il saura, il comprendra enfin

Qu'il a besoin de moi

Et de moi seul.

Ce sera trop tard.

Le cœur de Hiei est une fleur

Qui n'éclot que dans la souffrance,

Dans le sang,

Dans la douleur de l'absence.

----

Il n'y aura que le silence

Je n'entendrais plus rien.

Je ne t'entendrais pas m'appeler.

Ce futur me hante, me torture.

Ce futur m'attire.

L'éclosion d'une fleur de vérité,

Qui me renvoie mes mots.

Les mots tendres que je te murmure doucement,

Tu les hurleras dans un cri de désespoir.

Et je ne les entendrais pas.

Tu me crieras de ne pas partir,

Tu me demanderas de revenir, de rester.

Et je n'entendrais rien.

La fleur que referme ton cœur éclora

Pour se faner aussi vite.

Car tu sauras que j'étais ton soleil,

Ton eau et ta terre.

Tu comprendras que j'étais ton air.

Tu suffoqueras, sentant le manque.

Et la fleur périra.

Triste cœur éphémère.

Ce futur, ton futur me hante

Ton futur m'attire.

-----

« Kurama, je t'interdis de mourir avant moi. »

Je le sais, je connais ton futur.

Peu importe que tu n'écloses jamais,

Peu m'importe que tu taises ces mots.

Peu importe que tu ne saches pas

Combien tu as besoin de moi.

Un fleur qui s'ouvre est destinée à mourir.

Ton cœur resté en bouton

Continuera à vivre.

Comme je continuerais à vivre.

Pour que tu n'écloses jamais.

Laisse ton cœur en veille,

Que je sois le seul à savoir.

Savoir que je suis ton soleil,

Je suis ton eau, ta terre.

Que je te donne le souffle de ta vie.

Ce souffle chaud dans mon cou

Quand je te garde serré contre moi.

-----

**FIN **

-----

Note : Merci à Saaeliel et Hlo pour vos reviews sur Entre les lignes : Possession. Je dois avouer que j'avais hésité à poster ces mini-fics car elles sont quand même très différentes des fics que j'ai fait précedemment.

Content de voir que vous avez aimé et en espérant que Eclosion vous a plu aussi!


	3. Perdition

Auteur : kaneda26

Note : Cette fois, c'est beaucoup plus long. Et assez compliqué aussi ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous lirez entre les lignes mais je suis très curieux de voir vos interprétations.

-----

**Entre les lignes : _Perdition._**

**-----**

Mes gestes sont doux, tendres.

Ma main dans ses cheveux

Qui les démêle doucement.

Il n'aime pas, il s'éloigne.

Je le retiens de tout mon corps.

Son âme n'est pas pour moi.

Il a encore crié son nom.

Toujours son nom, jamais le mien.

Je resserre mes bras autour de lui,

Et lui chuchote des « je t'aime »

Auxquels il ne répond jamais.

Ses yeux émeraudes se ferment.

Je sais qu'il pense à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il imagine d'autres bras, d'autres lèvres.

Il entend une autre voix,

Une voix du passé.

« Kurama, je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi, Kuronué. »

Encore ce maudit nom !

Jamais le mien.

Il est déjà endormi.

Je sais qu'il ne rêvera pas de moi,

Il rêve de lui, de ce disparu,

De cette ombre qui se faufile partout.

-----

Je n'existe plus.

Je ne suis que l'ombre d'une ombre.

Des mois qu'il n'a plus dit mon nom.

Je ne suis plus moi, je suis l'autre.

C'était le prix à payer.

Pour aimer Kurama,

Je devais me perdre, m'oublier.

Pour l'entendre me dire « je t'aime »

Je devais m'enterrer.

J'entends ces mots qui ne sont pas pour moi.

Je sais qu'ils sont pour l'autre,

Je sais que je n'existe plus.

Ces mots sont la blessure et le remède.

Ces mots me font mal

Mais je veux continuer à les entendre.

Je me perdrais si c'est ça que tu veux,

Je m'oublierais complètement

Pour te garder.

Pour t'entendre encore et encore.

Un peu de temps, juste un peu de temps

Et j'oublierais qui je suis.

Son nom deviendra le mien.

Je deviendrais cette ombre

Que Kurama a tant aimé.

Quelle importance a mon nom,

Mon être, mon âme ?

Je ne m'aime pas suffisamment

Pour me garder, pour me protéger.

Je peux oublier qui je suis.

Lui, il y arrive bien.

J'y arriverais aussi.

-----

Je l'ai enfin retrouvé.

Je croyais l'avoir perdu.

Mais il est là, près de moi.

Et je peux le lui dire.

Je peux le répéter des milliers de fois.

Pour rattraper tous mes non-dits.

Toutes les fois où il me l'a dit,

Attendant les mêmes mots de ma part,

Des mots que j'ai tus.

Je lui dit maintenant.

Je les lui dit tout le temps.

« Kuronué, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Je peux les crier ces mots

Dans la moiteur de la nuit.

Je peux les murmurer le souffle court.

Je peux les dire doucement

Dans la lumière de l'aube.

Je peux les dire.

Et il peut les entendre.

Aujourd'hui, plus de méfiance,

Plus de peur, de frayeur.

Ces mots ne m'horrifient plus.

Ces mots, j'aime les dire.

Il les attendait,

Je lui les donne.

Plus de méfiance, plus de peur.

Et puis, ce ne sont que des mots.

De simples mots.

Mais ils ont tout changé.

A quel moment c'est arrivé ?

Quand est-ce que mes mots

Ont résonné sans recevoir de réponse ?

Petit à petit, ils sont devenus solitaires.

« Kuronué, je t'aime. »

Solitaires, sans aucun écho.

-----

Je ne réponds pas.

Mais je souris.

Je pourrais éclater de rire.

Je l'ai finalement vaincu

Et il ne le sait même pas.

Il répète ces mêmes mots

Sans savoir que je m'en fiche.

Je ne l'ai jamais aimé,

Je voulais juste le dominer entièrement.

Et j'y suis arrivé.

Ces mots, c'est sa reddition,

Et il ne le sait même pas.

Il comprend lentement,

Une lenteur savoureuse.

Il sourit de moins en moins.

Il ne rit presque plus.

Il pleure parfois,

Quand je suis trop violent.

J'ai gagné, il a perdu.

Il s'est totalement perdu.

J'ai mordu son épaule.

J'ai posé ma marque sur son corps,

J'ai bu son sang, violé son âme.

Mais il me dit encore ces mots.

Et il supplie maintenant,

Il me supplie pour que je les lui dises aussi.

« Kuronué, je t'aime.

-Pas moi. »

Il pleure à chaque fois.

C'est pitoyable et c'est si bon.

Il est perdu, il n'est plus rien.

Il a oublié qui il était.

Sa dignité, sa fierté, son orgueil,

Il a tout oublié, tout perdu.

-----

« Hiei, dis-moi que tu m'aimes… »

Quel est ce nom ?

D'où vient-il ?

Il n'est pas à moi.

Ce nom n'est pas le mien.

« Hiei, dis-moi que tu m'aimes… »

Je ne t'aime pas.

Et ce n'est pas mon nom.

Je sais que ce n'est pas mon nom.

« Hiei, dis-moi que tu m'aimes… »

Non, je ne dirais rien.

Parce que je me suis perdu

Et que je ne peux plus me retrouver.

Je me suis perdu pour toi.

Je ne sais plus pourquoi.

Parce que je t'aimais ?

Non, je ne t'aime pas,

Je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

« Hiei, je t'aime. »

Je le frappe pour le faire taire.

Je ne veux pas entendre un autre nom,

Seulement le mien.

Mais quel est mon nom ?

Qui suis-je ?

-----

J'ai perdu, j'ai tout perdu.

Ma dignité, ma fierté, mon orgueil.

Je me suis perdu moi-même.

Je me suis oublié.

Mais je n'ai pas perdu

Le nom qui va avec ces yeux rouges,

Le nom qui correspond à ces mèches blanches.

Le nom que je n'ai jamais voulu dire.

Le nom que je lui ai arraché.

Je le dis maintenant,

Je le répète des milliers de fois.

Pour effacer le nom de cet autre.

Pour qu'il me revienne.

Je lui rend son nom,

Son être, son âme.

Je lui rend qui il est.

Je lui rend tout ça

Pour l'entendre me dire à nouveau ces mots.

Parce que les siens étaient vrais

Et que je n'ai pas voulu le voir.

Je lui rend l'amour qu'il a pour moi.

Il me frappe un peu moins,

Il me fait moins de mal.

La marque sur mon épaule

Commence à disparaître.

-----

« Hiei, je t'aime.

Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. »

Je me perds et me retrouve.

Je chasse l'ombre,

Je la détruis.

« Kurama, je t'aime. »

Je ne suis plus perdu,

Je me souviens.

Et mes gestes sont doux, tendres.

Et il murmure mon nom.

Mon nom.

Mon nom.

Mon nom.

Je l'avais perdu, je l'avais oublié.

Mais pas lui.

« Hiei, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, Kurama. »

-----

**FIN**

-----

Note : Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je précise quand même qu'il n'y a que les points de vue de Hiei et Kurama même si certains passages peuvent prêter à confusion.


End file.
